Stay By Me
by boiiian
Summary: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden likes each other and the whole guild knows it. Well, all except the two of them. Will they be able to know each other's feelings or will fate play with them?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Levy~**_

"I told you to stay put! I can't help you if you keep on moving! I already told Lily to go get help." I can't bear to see him like that. A narrow slit gaped upon his chest. I don't know how deep it is but I tried to patch it up with bandages to at least stop some bleeding.

"Look at me, please! Don't die on me, not now! I know you are strong, I know you can make it. We can make it, Gajeel, I believe in you so please!" I held his hand and laid his head on my lap. Lily wasn't with us because he went to get help. I insisted to keep Gajeel company and to take care of him until he comes back with help. _Lily please hurry_.

"H-Hey, Shrimp." He said as he held my face, "Don't cry. Thank God you're safe. I don't know how long I can keep this up." He coughed out blood which made me more worried about his condition.

"Stop talking. Please, reserve your energy. And stop talking like that! I know you can make it. I promise you we will get out of this. Just stay strong!" I told him.

"Hey now. No need to cry. I promised you that I can handle them and I kept it. You lost the bet so you'll have to keep your promise, too. Gihihi" He said while wiping the tears that fell from my cheeks. Even though I lost the bet, I can't help but smile.

"This might be my death b-" He let out a loud cough then continued what he was saying, "This might be my death bed so please tell everyone that I upheld Fairy Tail's name 'til the very end. I'm really proud to be a member of our guild. No, Fairy Tail is more than a guild. It is a family. I'm just really happy that I became part of it" he said. He held my hand close to his lips and kissed it. He looked at me then smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know why I'm happy? Eh, Shrimp?"

I sobbed, "Why?"

"Because the last thing I get to see before I leave is you. So please, for one last time, I want to see your smile again."

"Tch, stop saying that" I said while my cheeks turned red but the worry in my eyes didn't fade, "We will get out of here. Lily is probably on his way back with the others." I said while brushing some of his hair away from his face. I held his head close to me so I can hug him properly. A long silence came until Gajeel spoke up.

"Levy?"

I was shocked that he called me by that name. I looked at him as he was trying to hold my face. When he reached it, he smiled, closed his eyes and his hand dropped dead. My smile turned upside down when I saw that his eyes were closed.

"Hey, Gajeel. Hey. Don't joke around like this please? Open your eyes." I said, trying to keep a smile. _Please, not now. Not yet._ I leaned over to his chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. My heart sank, knowing that there was none to be heard.

"Gajeel!"

 _2 weeks ago_

 _ **~Gajeel~**_

"Tch, there isn't any job worth taking. Its pays are low and it's all so far from Magnolia." I was seriously annoyed as I was scanning the Request Board because of the fact that there were no proper job for me and Lily to take on.

"Well, if you want to take a job near Magnolia, we can go here," Lily said, "Balsam Village. It says here that we just need to decode a book that an old man wants us to retrieve. Its pay is 30,000 jewels. It will suffice you and Levy even though it's a small pay. It is already reasonable since you just need to retrieve and to decode a book."

"Tch, fine. But wait, why me and that small fry? Don't tell me she's-"

"Hey Levy!" Lily said as he flew towards the direction where Levy was. _That stupid cat. Tch. It'd be good to spend time with the little one again, though. It's been awhile since the last mission we had together._ I went and sat down near the counter, looking annoyingly at Lily as he speaks to Levy.

"What's with the deadly glare, Gajeel?" Mira said while wiping beer glasses and putting them on the shelves.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said. I looked behind me and there she was, heading towards me. My heart started pounding really fast as she got closer to me. _This girl really is something._

I was in awe and I caught my self smiling when suddenly, I snapped out of it.

"H-Hey, you okay? Is there something on my face?" Levy said while her cheeks turned red. She wiped her face to see if there was something.

"Nothing! What do you want anyway?"

"Lily told me that you need me." Those words made my cheeks turn red. _What am I thinking? Snap out of it!_

"What? I think I'll pass. I don't need a Pipsqueak in my life."

"W-what?! Th-that's not what I mean! Idiot! I mean with the job!" My eyes grew wide, coming to the realization that we weren't on the same page. _Great. Thanks, stupid brain._

"I knew you'd eventually fall for her. I just know, and I was right." Mirajane butted in, winking at me which caused my cheeks to turn pink. I looked behind me and Levy was looking at me waiting for a response, feeling embarrassed. _Well done. Just great!_ I put my palm on my face then sighed.

"Hey Shrimp, sorry about that. Come sit down, we'll make things clear." I said as I tapped the seat beside me.

"Well then, Lily can you please help me bring in more wooden keg? I bet Cana will take these down in no time." Mirajane winked at Lily, signaling that they weren't needed there. _Stupid Mira. I know what she's doing and it won't work._ Levy sat down beside me but she was still looking at her lap.

After I was done eating the burger I ordered, I sighed, knowing that I need to explain myself to Levy. "Hey Shrimp, about earlier" my cheeks turned pink as she looked at me.

 _ **~Levy~**_

 _Okay, play it cool. It's no biggie if I come with them. Though it's been awhile since I joined them, I'm still glad that he's going to ask if I can come._ I looked at him while he was eating a burger. It was an unusual burger though. Its patty is not made out of meat, instead, it is made out of metal and the buns are made out of large metal bolts. I watched him eat and I can't help but smile. The way he ate that huge burger in a couple of bites looked cute to me. He sighed then looked at me, blushing.

"Hey Shrimp, about earlier" he said, "Sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to say that I don't want you in my life or anything." Those words made my cheeks turn red.

"What?" I said. I can't help but smile.

"No, no! Wait, let me rephrase that. Gah! Damn it, would you like to come to another mission with us again? Forget what I said earlier, it was nothing" he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

I giggled, which made him annoyed. "You coming or what?" he said.

"I'd gladly come. Though when it comes to fighting, I'm not that reliable." I said, feeling embarrassed about what happened during the S-Class Promotion Trial.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"I only came to this island so I can have a chance to beat up Erza or Salamander. Walking through caves and fighting over-sized lizards is not my idea of time well spent" Gajeel said, irritated at how this trial was getting him nowhere.

"Oh! So it wasn't to help me get S-Class?" Levy said angrily at what Gajeel said.

"Huh? What are you getting all worked up at, Short Stuff?"

"You just said that the only reason you're here is so you could beat up our friends! You don't seem to care about me at all! I'm right aren't I?!"

"Awwww. Is someone feeling left out?" Gajeel said as he started patting Levy's head. "So you wanna get my attention is that it, Half Pint? In that case, all you gotta do is to get strong enough to actually be a challenge for me."

Levy looked down with a frown, "So what you're saying is that I'll never be up to the task…. 'Cause I'm too weak."

"Not that this ain't fun but you got a lot more important things to do than…." Gajeel fell on the ground because of Levy. She hit him with her bag and ran off.

"Fine! Who needs you anyway, you Iron-Hearted Jerk!" tears falling from her eyes.

" _What's with him? I was starting to think he's a nice guy until this. But he's not! He's just arrogant and selfish!"_ These thoughts filled Levy's mind. She reminisced everything she had to do together with Gajeel. _"I hate him"_

Suddenly, Levy was ambushed by two human-sized animals.

"Ahhhhh!" Levy let out a loud scream which caught Gajeel's attention.

"Levy! Tch, that stupid girl. Running off on her own. How am I going to take care of her now? Idiot!" Gajeel said as he ran towards the direction where he heard Levy scream. He saw two creatures, a humanoid goat and a humanoid chicken. He looked for Levy, who was being held down by the chicken. The goat unsheathed his sword, preparing to cut through Levy. _Tch, these bastards are going to get it._ He ran fast, just in time to block the goat's attack and hit the chicken so that Levy won't be restrained anymore. Levy looked at him in surprise.

"It's hard to keep track of you if you run off on your own, Shrimp." Gajeel said. Levy looked away and blushed, still there were tears hanging off of her eyes.

"Seriously, don't leave my side ever again, you hear me, Short Stuff?"

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

The thought of it made me blush. I looked at him and he was smiling. _Why is he smiling?_

"If you ever stray away from me again, I swear…." He said.

"What? You won't care anymore?" I said. I turned around and looked down at my lap feeling sad.

He stood up and looked at me. He patted my head while smiling, "I'll look for you again no matter the cost. So don't ever think about leaving my side again." He said, smiling at me even though he was blushing. Those words made my heart beat fast. Heat climbed up my neck and redness appeared on my cheeks. I watched as he walked away, heading towards the outside of the Guildhall. I put my hands near my heart and smiled. "I know you will, you Big Chunk of Metal" I shouted at him. The whole guild looked at me with confusion and I felt embarrassed. Gajeel raised his hand, telling me to come with him. I ran as fast as I can, not minding the glares they are giving me. _I'm just glad he'll always protect me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Levy~**_

"So, when are we leaving then?" I said as I looked at Gajeel. He looked at me, blushing and confused. I didn't notice that I was hugging his arm. I felt embarrassed so I removed my grip. "S-sorry about that." I looked down, my face looking like a tomato. _I can't believe I did that! It's so embarrassing!_

"Tch" he laughed, "Come on. Let's go to your place so you can get your things ready." Gajeel said as he patted my head.

We walked in silence since no one wanted to talk. I thought to myself, I haven't seen Lily and Mira since they went out to get the kegs. _I wonder what's taking them so long._ I then realized that they just left us to be alone together. Typical Mira. I smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling, Short Stuff?" Gajeel asked, looking down at me. I looked at him while smiling then shook my head.

"What is it? Tell me."

"It was nothing really"

"Tch. What is it already?"

"Nothing!" I laughed. _He's so cute._

When we reached Fairy Hills, I went inside my room and prepared my stuff. Gajeel was about to step inside when suddenly Erza popped out of nowhere and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza said, grabbing Gajeel by the shoulder and pulling him back slightly to keep him from going inside. "Fairy Hills is exclusive to girls only. I suppose you already know that since you've been a member of the guild for quite some time now, right?"

"Tch. I was just going to help the Pipsqueak get ready. I wasn't planning on doing anything else." Gajeel said defensively. I can't help but giggle while watching the two argue. After a few minutes, I went out and saw Gajeel talking with Erza.

I cleared my throat as I slowly walked towards them. "What're you two talking about?" I asked them, eyeing Gajeel and Erza while smiling.

"Master will explain everything to the whole guild tomorrow. It's almost sun down so he can't make the announcement." Erza said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. What's the announcement all about?" I asked.

"The old geezer recruited a newbie to the guild. That's all Erza told me. The old man will explain everything tomorrow just like what she said." Gajeel answered.

"Well, I better get going. See ya two around." Erza said as she walked away, heading towards her room.

"Bye Erza!" I waved at her goodbye. "Well, where are we going now?" I asked Gajeel.

"My house obviously. Why'd you think I let you pack your things already?" Gajeel said while patting my head. _What?! What was that supposed to mean?!_

"I thought we're going for the mission already?" I asked him furiously.

"I thought you were smarter than this" he said while he put his hand on his face. _Well that was insulting._

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" I said then I punched him on the shoulders.

He laughed then said, "The old geezer's going to make an announcement tomorrow, Shrimp. To-mo-rrow"

"Oh" I felt embarrassed so I just followed him.

We walked towards his house in silence. Minute after minute, he looked towards different directions. He looked down then the next thing you know he's looking up. It's as if something was troubling him.

"Hey Shrimp?" Gajeel said.

"Hm?"

"I… Well, um…. Nevermind." Something's really bothering him. He's acting strange for the rest of the walk we had. When we reached his house, I sat down on his sofa and relaxed. I looked around to see if Lily was home but he wasn't.

"Hey, Gajeel? Where's Lily?" I asked him as he was tying his hair up.

"Hm? Oh, Lily? Probably with Mira or the others." He said. I have to admit, it's been a long time since I went to his house. Though I liked being surrounded with books, the ambiance here suits me perfectly and I don't know why. _Maybe it's Gajeel that made it worth staying for? I don't know._ I smiled and blushed.

"Well, I'll head over to your room for a bit. I think I'll take a bath first, can I?" I asked him. I stared at him as he was removing his shirt.

 _ **~Gajeel~**_

"Well, I'll head over to your room for a bit. I think I'll take a bath first, can I?" Levy said.

"Yeah sure." I said. It didn't bother me having her here because I was used to it. Though the last time she was here was approximately two months ago. After that, she started going to missions with Shadow Gear again. I don't know why but without her, I felt incomplete. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me, blushing. I smiled and went near her.

"Hey, close your mouth. It's not like you haven't seen me without my top yet." I teased her which she returned with a hard slap.

"Shut up you pervert! That's not the reason why I'm looking at you!" She screamed at me then closed the door.

"What in the world was that for, Half Pint?!" I screamed as I was touching my face. _Damn, that girl hits hard! I forgot how strong that chick is._ I walked back to the kitchen, put on my apron and cooked her favorite meal from my menu. _I bet she missed this._

 _ **~Few Minutes Later~**_

"Hey, Le…. Shrimp! You done yet?!" I screamed. The door of my room suddenly opened, revealing Levy in her pajamas. Those pajamas suits her. _Over-sized pajamas for a small girl? I'll take it any day._ I laughed and plated the food.

"What're you laughing at you Big Lug?" she said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Nothing. Sit down here, idiot. We're going to eat."

"Idiot? Says the one who's a bookworm." She stuck out her tongue and pulled one of her eyelid down. I laughed and brought the food to her.

"Here. I know you missed this." I put the plate down on the table with two forks beside the plate. She looked surprised that I haven't forgotten her favorite food from my menu. She looked at me and smiled. I blushed so I looked away.

"I can't believe you remembered. Penne Carbonara topped with Prawns! My favorite! Thank You." She said. "C'mon! Let's dig in!"

"Actually, it's not prawns. It's shrimp." Then I laughed. She didn't mind me though. She dug in there like a drill burrowing a hole on the ground. _This chick's got some appetite._

After eating, I washed the plates and cleaned the kitchen. Levy was getting ready for bed because I told her we'll leave early in the morning. After cleaning up, I saw her going back to the living room.

"Hey Pipsqueak, what're you doing? I thought I told you to sleep already?"

"I'm not sleepy yet so I decided to watch television first." She said as she started scanning the channels. Well, it can't be helped. Everything she asks me to do, I almost always end up doing it. There's just something about her that makes me not to argue with what she wants. _I don't like her. Not one bit. Keep that in mind, Gajeel._ I walked inside the bathroom and took a nice, warm shower. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that she was still awake, laughing to be exact. Apparently, she's watching a comedy show. I smiled and went to get dressed. Afterwards, I went and sat beside her.

"What're you watching, Shrimp?"

"Something funny. Just watch" she said, laughing really loud. We watched the show for almost an hour. I have to admit, the show was really funny. I laughed more than I should've and so did Levy. A few moments later, I felt some weight on my left shoulder. I looked towards it and saw that Levy fell asleep. I wasn't surprised because she almost always falls asleep on the sofa whenever she stays here. I grabbed the remote control from her hand and turned the TV off and at the same time, the front door slowly opened. It was Lily.

"Hey, Gajeel!" he shouted. It sounded as if he was drunk or something. I covered one of Levy's ear to lessen the sound she'll hear.

"Hey cat, shut your pie hole!" I whispered loudly at him. When he walked in, he saw that Levy was lying down on my shoulder. He gave me a smile and said, "Sorry. I didn't know you were making a move on her. Want me to leave-y?" he laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Shut it stupid cat. Where the hell have you been? It's already 10 in the evening. Why'd you leave me with this Shrimp in the first place anyway?" I said with an irritated tone.

"Oh c'mon Gajeel. I know you enjoyed the night, too." He said. _Yup, he's wasted._

"What the hell happened to you? Last thing I know, you were with Mira carrying kegs."

"Well, the funny thing is" he laughed before continuing, "Cana gave me a drink. I thought it was just water because I was really tired carrying all the kegs. I lately realized after drinking that it was beer because I don't drink. I figured that it was just a funny tasting water so I drank more. Cana insisted that I join her since I was drinking plenty. Then Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and other members of the guild joined in because Master had something to say. I got drunk and here I am, ruining your moment." He laughed then fell on the floor and drowsed off. _Tch. Stupid cat. Now I have to carry him too?_ I didn't get the chance to ask him what the old geezer told them. _Was it about the newbie?_ _Well, too late now. I'll just wait for tomorrow._ I picked up Levy and went inside my room. I laid her down on my bed. I looked at her and can't help but stare. I went near her lips but decided to back out. I decided to just kiss her forehead. She moved and hugged my arm that I used to lean close to her. She smiled though she didn't look to be awake. I was startled but then I began to blush. Two months without her going with us on missions is way too long. I just need to deny I love her because I can't fall for her. _Shut it, Gajeel! You can't fall for her. Remember, you don't love her. You are not allowed to. Not now, not ever._ I heard her groan so I slowly removed my arm from her grip. I pulled up my blanket and tucked her in. I looked at her one last time then went out.

"I Love you Gajeel" Levy said but Gajeel didn't hear it.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you want to read the next chapters ahead, just follow me at Wattpad. Here's the link if you want to check it.  
myworks/66531026-stay-by-me-book-one-of-the-iron-love-saga  
I hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Gajeel~**_

I woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. I didn't sleep well because I was thinking about Levy, though on top of that, what Erza told me yesterday bothered me too.

' _Gajeel, I need to tell you something' Erza said._

' _Yeah what is it?' I replied while I crossed my arms._

' _It's about you and Levy' I looked at her in confusion._

' _What about us? There's nothing happening between us.'_

' _That's not what I'm saying. I know that there isn't anything happening_ yet. _Eventually in the future, you'll have to admit it to her and to yourself that you like her.'_ I really don't know where this is going.

' _Tch, that won't happen. I just know it.'_

' _Suit yourself. All I'm saying is that Master wants you to take our new recruit on tour. The newbie seems to know you and she said that you know her, too. She also said that you have a_ past _together if you don't know who or what I'm talking about'_ I looked at her in shock.

 _What is she doing wandering here in our guild? She shouldn't be here. I told her to stop following me. Our moments together are dead to me and I don't want anything to do with her anymore. I'm happy with my life now._ I kept on thinking what the old geezer will say to the whole guild later since I know the basic details. A few moments later, Lily's door opened.

"Hey, Gajeel? Can you bring me a cup of coffee, please? My head hurts so badly. Remind me to never go drinking with Cana ever again" Lily said while holding his forehead. He then headed back inside his room. I giggled then went on to prepare his coffee.

"That's what you get for getting involved with alcohol, idiot." After, I went straight to his room. I put the cup on top of the desk beside his table.

"Just rest for a bit. You don't need to come to the guild today. You can relax for now but after you're okay, you'll have to make up for what you lost, got it? Need something to eat?" I said as I pulled his blankets towards him to tuck him in.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks. I'll just get food later." I knew he wouldn't stand a chance with alcohol. As tough as he looks, he won't be able to take on alcohol. I went back to the kitchen and prepared my food and Levy's. Plain yogurt topped with fresh fruits will boost our energy today. As soon as I was done, I carried the bowls inside my room to wake Levy up. I placed the bowls down on top of the table inside my room.

I tapped his elbow, "Hey, wake up. I already prepared your breakfast." I said while trying to wake her up. I leaned over to see if she was already awake then she turned around, her lips meeting mine. My cheeks became red the instant my lips touched hers. _Oh no._

 _ **~Levy~**_

I heard a raspy, heavy voice calling me. It was Gajeel. He was shaking me slightly so I tried to wake up a little. As I turned around, my lips met his. We both looked surprised and we both looked red, more red than Erza's hair. _Oh no._

I retracted and looked shocked as I covered my mouth. _I…. I kissed Gajeel?! Oh my God!_ He looked at me with one hand on his mouth. His face is as red as a tomato!

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean that to happen!" I said protectively.

"N-no it… It was nothing. Just eat your food. We need to go to the guild early. The old geezer's going to announce something, remember?" He said as he pointed at the food then headed out.

 _I can't believe I kissed him._ His lips felt soft as it touched mine. Just thinking about it made me smile. It was ecstatic! I buried my face on the pillow and screamed. _I can't believe we kissed!_ I got up and ate my food. Still, the thought of our kiss lingered in my mind.

 _ **~Gajeel~**_

 _What the hell just happened?! I kissed her?! How the hell did that happen?! Gah!_ I sat down in the dining room and ate my food. The thought still lingered inside my mind. Even though it was an accident, I can't help but smile. _Damn it, Gajeel! Snap out of it!_

"Wow! You look like a tomato, Gajeel!" Lily said as he laughed, "What happened?"

"None of your damn business cat. Go back to your room and rest. You'll need it because you're going to pay me back."

"Wow. Earlier you were so soft and caring but now you're as grumpy as before. Later, after you tell me what happened. Also, at least let me eat food so I can get my strength back, idiot" he said, giggling.

"I told you nothing happ-" I was cut by the sound of the door of my room opening. Levy stepped out, wearing an orange off-shoulder dress that reached half her thigh, sandals and a yellow bandana to keep her hair from getting on her face. I was in awe as I gazed upon her beauty. She looked at me then blushed. Afterwards, we both looked away. Lily looked at both of us and came to an obvious conclusion.

"Okay, now I know what happened. It's okay Gajeel, no need to explain why you were looking like a tomato earlier. This" pointing his paw at me and Levy, "explains everything" he then let out a loud laugh.

I grabbed him by the head, carrying him inside his room. I was so annoyed that he's still laughing. I threw him to his bed and slammed the door shut. I can still hear him laughing which got me more pissed. I looked at Levy, not knowing what to say. _Work, brain, work!_

"So, uhm. About that…." I said while scratching the back of my head. She looked at me, still blushing.

"N-no, it was nothing. Are you ready yet? I wanna go to the guild already. I'm excited about what the Master will tell us" she said, trying to prevent eye contact with me.

"I won't be happy if I were you" I said in a much lower tone.

"What was that?" she said.

"Nothing. Just let me clean up the kitchen and take a shower."

"No need to clean the kitchen. Let me clean it for you" she gave an assuring smile. _She looks so cute. Wait, snap out of it Gajeel!_

"You sure?" she gave me a nod. "Thanks" I smiled at her then went to my room. I then went to the bathroom to take a bath. After a few moments, I went out and looked at the clock. It was still fairly early. It's still 8 in the morning so there's no need to hurry. I looked for Levy in the kitchen but she wasn't there so I went inside Lily's room. I saw that Lily was sleeping already but there was no sign of the Pipsqueak. _Where in the world are you Shrimp?_ As I stepped out of the house, I saw her sitting near the stairway up my house. I sat down beside her.

"What're you thinking about, eh Shrimp?" I asked as I looked towards the horizon.

"Hm? Oh nothing. It's just that it calms me down whenever I look at a view like this" she pointed at the scenery in front of us.

Our house was located at the top of a mountain near Magnolia. It isn't that far though. It was a fairly long walk but you won't get that tired. In front of our house was a garden filled with flowers. Look further and you'll see a couple of mountains. There were two distinct mountains because they are a little bit bigger than the others. If you wake up early in the morning to catch the sunrise, you'll see the sun appear in between the two mountains. It is a beautiful scenery I must say.

"The flowers dancing together with the wind. The sun hugging the mountains. It's just beautiful." She said. She smiled at me then grabbed my hand. "C'mon, Iron Head! We need to get going!"

I stood up quickly because she tugged my arm hard. When I gained back my footing, I stood beside her and looked at her.

"You never know when to be sad, do you?" I said as I looked to where we were walking. She looked at me in confusion.

"I don't get what you're saying but I'll say that I do get sad. Whenever I lose a book or whenever I finish a book or whenever I read something sad or whenever…." She looked at me then laughed.

"In all honesty, I do get sad" she said while skipping towards the guild. "Whenever people I care for gets hurt, I get hurt too because I love them too much to see them get hurt. It's as if I have a connection with them that makes me feel their pain, too." I looked at her and blushed a little.

I laughed, "Good thing you don't care about me. You'd get hurt a lot if you do" I said while ruffling her hair. She looked at me with a serious look. I looked away and saw that _she_ was standing in front of the entrance to the guild. The 'newbie.' I heard Levy murmur something so I looked at her.

"What was that, Shrimp?"

 _ **~Levy~**_

"In all honesty, I do get sad. Whenever people I care for gets hurt, I get hurt too because I love them too much to see them get hurt. It's as if I have a connection with them that makes me feel their pain, too." I said.

He then laughed and said, "Good thing you don't care about me. You'd get hurt a lot if you do" he then patted my head. I looked at him seriously. He then avoided making eye contact.

"It's because I do care, Gajeel" I said while looking down to avoid eye contact with him.

"What was that, Shrimp?" he said.

"No, it was nothing. Forget about it" I looked forward and saw a girl standing in front of the entrance to the guild. I looked at Gajeel. He seems to know who the girl is. As we approached the entrance, I was supposed to say 'Hi' to the girl but Gajeel pulled me by the hand and entered the Guildhall. I looked at him in confusion but I saw that he was furious. _What's he furious about?_ He sat down by the bar and told me to sit beside him.

"What's the matter, Iron Head? What was that about?" I said.

"Just shut up and sit down" he said, angrily. I was surprised at what he said. I just sat there and looked at him.

Suddenly, the Guildhall's doors opened and in came the girl we saw outside. She's wearing a black dress that reached the top of her knees, black fingerless gloves with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, and a white sling bag, similar to mine. Her hair is a little bit longer than mine, just below her shoulder blades. Beside her was a small, old man wearing a coat with white, furry ruffles on the neck area. It was Master Makarov. Everyone in the guild looked at the girl and everyone shouted with glee.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Master Makarov said. When everyone didn't stop talking, Erza shouted, "Everyone shut up!" then the whole guild shut their mouths. "Please continue, Master"

"Thank you, Erza. As you all know, I already told you that we willl have a new recruit. I said that I will introduce her to everyone today. So please, treat her with utmost respect and treat her properly. Show her how Fairy Tail is more than a guild. We are a family!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Now, please welcome, Ms.-" Master was cut off by the new girl. The new girl ran towards my direction. I followed where she was going with my eyes then the whole guild gasped. I covered my mouth and gasped because of what I saw.


End file.
